Forum:2007-12-01. Helga and Arnold's Relationship, by AllieCat20098
AllieCat20098, 12/1/2007 1:15 AM :I have to admit that when I first saw Hey Arnold the movie, I was a little disappointed because Arnold and Helga did not become a couple at the end. of the movie, but back then I was only 20 years old and I didn't really understand what Craig was trying to tell us about the Arnold and Helga's relationship, so now after reading most of Craig's chats and listening to what Steve had to say...I've come to my owwn conclusion about how I feel now that I'm a mature adult of 25yrs going on 26 yrs about Arnold and Helga's relationship. I've concluded that at that time when the movie was made,Arnold and Helga were not ready for a boyfriend/girlfriend type of relationship. Like Craig said that he wanted to take their relationship to the next step in "The Jungle Movie." I agree. I also agree with Steve on the fact that they might be ready for that type of relationship when they are older, you know in high school or college. Of course that is what fanfiction is for as we know. If you would told me this when I was younger I would of probably said "whatever" or something like that because I was a little nieve when it came to boy and girl relationships. I still love Hey Arnold and I'm still and will always be a Helga and Arnold shipper! I know a lot of my old friends who grew out of Helga and Arnold. When I would have a conversation about Helga and Arnold's relationship, most of my old friends told me to you know"grow up!" and that Helga and Arnold were not real people they were just cartoons. That really did hurt my feelings because the Hey Arnold characters are "REAL" to me and I'm sure to a lot of other fans around the world. My point is that I think now Arnold and Helga's relationship should grow and not be rushed, so that when they eventually do become a couple or get married it will be long lasting and a beautiful experience for both of them. I always pictured their life together as a couple or married like Phoebe pictured it at the end of the "Married" episode. I think it's SO romantic watching a sunset and holding hands with the one you love! Thank you for listening to me. Take Care and I hope us HA fans can bring Hey Arnold back someday for a whole new generation. Oh before I go, I want to tell you guys that my mom is showing "Arnold's Christmas" for her students, she wants them to learn about what Craig Bartlett's message was in that GREAT epsiode? True Love Conquers All! Well gotta go. God Bless and Never loose Faith that things will get better! ~AllieCat(aka Allison) ---- MissKissTriss, 12/4/2007 2:48 PM :It was kind of dissapointing, but in another hand that all thing would happen too fast (like their relationship) Im 16 and my friends dont understand my obsession of "Hey Arnold!" Maybe its because they havent seen it and never interested of this cartoon. And "Hey Arnold!" cartoon doesnt seem to be a cartoon at all...I agree with you they are like real people! And I love the show. About the Jungle Movie...it would be nice if someday they show it, but as for now (If you are interested) I wrote my own story of TJM, what is called "My version of "Hey Arnold!" TJM" Wow your mom is a teacher, who is showing actually one of Hey Arnold! cartoon...IT is so cool! I guess I sounded little naive, though. I really love your Hey Arnold! fics, AllieCat:) Take Care! Your fics fan Kisstriss:P ---- CarlinJ83, 12/11/2007 5:58 AM :i know exactly what your sayin whenever i read all those fan stories on ffn and i always imaginin it bein real and all and i tell any of my friends about but hopefully they will bring back arnold and his gang someday. And i like reading about them leaving childhood like all us fan and all grown up and take on bigger challenges so yeah i know you mean. I never really understood the ending myself either but now i do. It's like arnold and helga are not pushin to do anything and that the need time to develope real feelings it's like Vanessa Carlton's "the one" the song kinda reminds me of them and i always play the song for the episode married and the song is about two people are right but so wrong for each other and hopefully arnold and helga will someday see that before it's too late you know. and i mostly play the song for mostly arnold and helga so yeah! well it's late and i have work tomorrow anyways. My best regards. c. ---- BBethel66, 12/24/2007 2:54 AM :Well, it's not like their relationship was improbable. There was one episode where Arnold's grampa talked about a girl that tormented him back in the day, similar to what Helga was doing to Arnold, and that same girl turned out to be Arnold's grandma! What got me about the movie was how awkwardly the revelation was handled. It seemed Arnold could've/would've known about Helga's crush long before that. But it just felt like a cop out, especially since she went out of her way to help Arnold throughout the film, where he was more content with Helga "hating" him. ---- genaminna, 12/27/2007 5:28 PM :I don't think it was just that he 'didn't know' that she liked him, that he was so surprised by it, but because he didn't know the *extent* of her feelings and how *much* she liked him. I mean, it was the first time a girl was so honestly... erm... 'passionate' for him XDD (Lila doesn't count, since she said she didn't even like him, when she thought about it). C'mon, nine (and a half? XD) years old and she's practically like 'smoochsmoochsmoochletsmakeoutontheroof'... I would be a little freaked out if I were him, too. She just kinda got, erm, carried away, so to speak. (Couldn't you see she was kinda still out of it afterwards? "Bulldozers? в™Ґ" XD And so, she wasn't ready to deal with the after events of what her confession would lead to. Maybe it wasn't the most ideal time/way she wanted to do it, but alas... I don't think it was a cop-out, at all. I mean, just put yourselves in their situation...XD Don't forget they're supposed to be nine too XD That's kind of a big thing to deal with if you ask me. *_* (whoa, slow down, Helga! lol) :)